Six little words
by baby Cyclopes
Summary: A collection Of one shots revolving around six words. Four Leo, Percy, and Annabeth have the same thought. Five Reyna thinks about Jason. Six Percy and Annabeth have eachother.
1. 1 oh love

Annabeth was sitting in Percy's cabin, curled up under blanket that still smelled like him. She was wearing one of Percy's sweatshirts, and reading an archereeture book. To an outsider there appeard to be nothing wrong with the daughter of Athena,  
>but untell you look in her gray eyes, gray eyes that used to be happy and full of life, gray eyes that now were devoid of all life, all hope.<p>Annabeth was hungry so she decided to go get a snack when she stood up a paper fell out of her bent and picked it up, with a gasp escaping her lips,because on the paper was her name in Percy's messy writing. She stared at the note a smile appearing on her face and from that day on her gray eyes were filled with hope.<br>All because of six little words.

Happy birthday Annabeth!  
>Always love <p>


	2. 2 a thousand years

Annabeth's heart pounded faster and faster,  
>as the Argo 2 began it's descent into the Roman camp.<br>Her eyes searching for the boy she had been with out for eight months. There! She thought seeing his familiar raven black hair and in that moment she didn't care, if he remembered her or not. All that mattered was that he was there and alive.

The Argo landed an Annabeth moved to get off, when Jason's hand was on her shoulder and stopped her. "Let me go first." she noded and let him go. She waited a moment then taking a deep breath entered the Camp. Her eyes immediately going to Percy.

He looked amazing as ever, his hair messy like always, he was wearing a purple toga witch made him all that much hotter, finally she looked at his sea green eyes intensely searching for someone until they landed on Annabeth. She gasps as she saw who stood next to him. It was Alissa, Nico's girlfriend,  
>but she didn't have time to wonder why she was there or where Nico was, because Percy stepped forward then and closed the distance between them.<p>

He gathered her in his arms and crushed his lips to her's. The kiss was sweat, but short, and her feelings pouring out in that one kiss, her fear that Percy wouldn't remember her, the feeling incompleteness , and sadness. When they pulled away she whispered , "so you do remember me?" he whispered the six word she was hoping for.  
>"Wise-girl how can I not remember you." <p>


	3. 3 generation love

**A/N**

**Heres chapter 3 and btw Alissa is my O. C.**

* * *

><p>Alissa was shaking tears streaming down her face.<br>She turned on her light thinking that might help chase away the nightmare, it didn't. She new she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so she got out her sketch pad and began to draw. Drawing always helped her think and besides her therapist said it was good for. Alissa stayed up for the rest of the night.

The next day when her boyfriend Nico came over, she was exhausted,and could barely keep her eyes open. She lay with her head in Nico's lap, his finger ran threw her hair calming her.

"Nightmare." he stated more then asked.

She just nodded and relaxed into his touch.

"Why didn't you call me?" said Nico.

"I didn't want to wake you." she replied.

"Alissa you know I'd be there no matter what!" he said exasperated.

"I feel horrible when I wake you just because I had a Nightmare!" She said pulling away from him.

The next wordS he spoke made her regret what was said,  
>" I'll always find time for you!"<p> 


	4. Part 4

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long sence I updated this story! I have no excuse to why but, hers a little Jason/Piper.**

* * *

><p><span>Six Little Words Part 4 <span>

Leo watched Jason and Piper walking thru the Roman camp and couldn't help envy them. They kept stealing glances at eachother. They'd unintitionally flirted, so much they were oblivous to those around them. But sadly both of them were afraid to make a move. Leo caught Percy's and Annabeth's gazes and new they were all having the same thought.  
>WE NEED TO GET THEM TOGETHER!<p> 


	5. Part 5

**A/N**

**Hers some one sided Jason/Reyna.**

**disclaimer I don't own hoo.**

* * *

><p><span> Six Little Words Part 5 <span>

* * *

><p>Reyna has been avoiding Jason ever since he'd steped off the Argo II, because seeing him with the daughter of Vennes, made her sick! It made her sick that he'd laugh at the daughter of Vennes's jokes and held her hand.<br>But the thing that made sick most of all was even though her and Jason were never together a stab of jellous still goes through her. When she sees them toghether she hates it so much it kills her. No matter how much she denies it the thought still enters her head.  
>She Reyna still loved Jason Grace.<p> 


	6. Part 6

**A/N**

**Her's some Percabeth for you'll but, don't read unless you've read moa.**

**Disclaimer  I don't owm pjato or hoo.**

* * *

><p><span> Six Little Words Part 6 <span>

* * *

><p>You'd think after the second Titan war they'd get a break, but no the Gods had to mess with there lives again!<br>They'd spent winter break at camp, but only got one night together then percy was talen by Hera. They'd retrieved Zuse's master bolt, going through the sea of monsters, held up the sky, and defeated Kronos and so they should get a happy ending. But the Gods don't see it that way. Instead of there happy ending they have to save the world again! Even as they fall proably to there death all they can think is that there together. They may never get there happy ending, but right now all they have is eachother. After all maybe this is there happy ending.

She's his and he's her forever!


End file.
